


Lumos

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: Lumos, 照明咒语，译作“荧光闪烁”。Nox, 黑夜女神。作为咒语念出时，可熄灭Lumos点亮的魔杖。





	1. 萤

日落之后，阿不思突然说还想去看看萤火虫。  
“这会儿是它们最活跃的时候。”映着余霞的红色发丝轻轻摇曳在少年眼前。他在征询。  
“随时奉陪。”他相识不过数周的伴侣莞尔。  
他们原本坐在山头的草坡上，而萤火虫更喜树丛深处。  
“跟上。”阿不思总习惯于担任兄长角色，紧抓着盖勒特的手像怕他丢了，一边仔细查探林地，适时挥弹魔杖清除些路障，让盘错在地面的树根自动避让、或者让石块滚动到一边。  
“需要帮助吗？”盖勒特调侃着，认为他过于小心，“比如‘滑道平平’？”  
“你不会想要弄脏自己的裤子的，盖尔。”阿不思稍稍停顿，回头一笑，“通常我也不会给自己增添恶作剧式的风险。”  
“这么说，你给别人搞过恶作剧？”盖勒特故意咬文嚼字。  
“你猜。”一个轻快的答复。  
盖勒特不说话，只把手指有力地穿过阿不思的指缝。他手心有些出汗了，盖勒特注意到。  
天色变暗，协同逐渐茂密的枝桠，为阿不思渲染上一层魅惑的阴影。盖勒特认为深色很适合他；他如同新鲜纯粹的牛乳，需加一些调味。  
盖勒特乐意亲自调味。  
周遭还未全黑，但躲藏在草叶间闪烁的萤火虫已经隐约可见了。它们静得出奇，每次发光持续不过一秒，叫人总猜不透下一次会亮在哪根枝头、哪片叶底。  
“荧光闪烁！”盖勒特不甘于默默地走着。  
“盖尔。”阿不思如他所料地转身，轻轻责怪，左手按下他举着魔杖的手腕，“你会搅扰到它们的。”  
近旁几只萤火虫果然试探地围聚过来，环绕在盖勒特魔杖尖端的白亮光点，犹豫着要不要进一步靠近。  
“依你。”盖勒特哼笑，右腕一转，熄掉魔杖。萤火虫散去了，但施咒人没有停下动作的意思。魔杖在他棱角分明的指节间打了一个圈，收进袖口里；然后，他轻巧地逃脱阿不思的控制，反手抓住他的小臂，把他揽入怀中。  
阿不思跌进他胸口，闷闷地“嗯”了声。那胸腔中蓬勃的心跳震得阿不思的鼓膜微微发颤。  
“就在这里等吧。”盖勒特嘴角挂上了胜利的笑容。他们往林子里走了一段时间了，除了草木、有声和无声的夏虫，他们并没有别的伙伴。  
“好。”阿不思细喃，环抱住盖勒特，半埋着脸，成瘾似的汲取心跳，仿佛那是他的力量来源。  
他们背靠着一棵大树，减轻了双腿所需提供的支撑。阿不思时不时会抬起左手看一眼表——这是他成年的礼物，就像每个巫师成年时都理应得到的那样。只是这表是旧的，来自珀西瓦尔·邓布利多。  
“八点十七分。”他仔细遮着手表的荧光辨认指针，“天完全黑还有一阵子。”  
点点萤火升腾闪烁，只是还未到一齐闪耀的壮阔。  
“别在意那个。”盖勒特托起阿不思精致玲珑的下巴，诱导那双蓝眼睛从琐碎繁杂回到自己脸上，“我倒是想问你，萤火虫为什么发光？”  
不论是左边的深湖还是右边的皎月，盖勒特双目狡黠，他心中自是已有了此刻想要索得的答案。阿不思抿嘴一笑，配合出演又有何妨？  
“作为警示，或是吸引。”  
“警示谁？吸引谁？”  
“警示天敌，吸引同类。”  
“还有，”盖勒特自信地摇摇头，难倒一个好学生让他颇感成就，“还有。”  
“你告诉我。”阿不思并无愠色。相反，求知和探索使他倍感充实。  
“吸引，”盖勒特压迫性地倾轧下来，环在阿不思腰间的臂膀不带掩饰地发烫，而唇齿已然厮磨着他红熟的耳畔，“自以为寻到同伴的猎物。”  
阿不思颤抖着吐出一口气。周遭变得不一样了，黑夜在加速编织——是藤蔓和枝叶，蜿蜒如蛇，趁着夜色爬行而来，又像是触到了不存在的墙一般顺游而上，织造出一个藤笼把他们包裹其中。  
他嘴角划过一丝弧度，慢慢逃离盖勒特在耳边倾吐的过热气息，直视着他与他鼻尖相碰。同时，他背过手向腰侧探去。  
“什么时候？”阿不思的蓝眸还是保持着礼貌。他触到一根硬物，而盖勒特的手正攥着它漫不经心地挥动。  
“任何我想的时候。”他极其狡猾，在对方唇上肆意喷吐气息，又始终不贴合上去。  
阿不思感叹，盖勒特在“玩”上很有一套，不论是玩魔法、玩魔杖——他并不知道那根魔杖是何时又悄无声息地从他袖子里滑进他掌心的——还是玩弄另一个魔法师。  
“那这一招叫什么？”阿不思表现得很好学。  
“或许叫它‘诺克斯’。”  
“你是在报复吗？”阿不思的视线收到两片闭合了的唇上，“为刚才那个荧光闪烁？”  
“你猜。”  
骄傲的人儿终于开始吻他了，那只异色的眼睛成了笼中鲜少清晰可辨之物。所以，盖勒特像是故意体贴似的，眼睛一眨不眨，牢牢地钉在阿不思颤动的眼睑和颤栗的发丝上。  
他们失重了，他们跌落了，他们倾覆了。但在那之前，阿不思及时用魔杖挑出了裤兜里的格子手帕，并施加了一个精妙的放大咒。  
“你也不赖。”  
“野餐不能没有垫布。”  
“看来你认清自己的身份了，”盖勒特逗他，抹开领口在嫩肩上留下一圈牙印，“猎物。”  
表针在不急不缓地走，只是它目前脱离了不久前才成为它新主人的手，静躺在一边。那只纤手目前得到了一条软藤的妥善照顾。  
大地还留着些白日余温，透过柔软的草层和纤薄的织物，蒸腾出青绿色汁液味道的醉人气息。所以他们微醺，在慵懒的缠绵中，一具躯体支撑着另一具。  
“我记着呢，我欠你一场旅行、一次探险。”盖勒特亲吻着搭在肩头的白皙小腿，手指似在扮演经验丰富的冒险家，探查寻觅一个隐秘入口，“你倒可以先把这儿看作一个溶洞、一个深穴。”  
显然，他对自己的作品很满意，这个包裹着他们的、温宁的巢。  
“洞穴……啊……”阿不思仰躺着，迷离地向上望去。笼顶并未全然封闭，稀疏的光影洒落。他可不就是陷在洞底，天光遥遥。他本能地想要触碰光明，不对头，胳膊无法伸起，它们被缚住了。缠绕着的细茎敏锐地嗅到他的动作，愈发猖獗地蔓生到他的躯体，好像在寻觅可以扎根的缝隙。  
猎物越紧张，魔鬼网就越兴奋。与其不优雅地痉挛，倒不如尝试与它和平共处。阿不思深深地呼吸，舒展着身体。还不坏，究其根本，它们也喜被顺从；就好像驯服一只狗，顺着它绒毛生长方向、有韵律的抚摸，有时比给它带有浓烈气息的食物还要有效得多。  
对了，洞穴。  
它们总是掩藏在山林深处，只微微张开一小口，幽不见光，却又似黑绸裹挟的手，引诱逗弄你：  
“来啊，来一探究竟。”  
人们要进入它总是很难，底下或是更浓稠的深渊。那里充盈着未知，未知又勾起征服的欲望，所以最终有勇士冲破穴口。  
而溶洞中又常有暗河，雨季时候更是不知在哪处密道又突然涌入一股支流。水既阴柔，又积聚着能量，推拥着无助的扁舟，在愈发幽深黑暗里游走。这便十分考验执船人的功底了。是精疲力竭地沉没在死角？还是顺应着奔流倾泄入瀑，畅快地重见天明？要摸清每一个岔道，只是看似容易。  
但阿不思是有幸的，盖勒特碰巧深谙这涌流的走向——毕竟，他一手铸造了这方天地。  
“快了。”他简短又值得托付地预告着，光明。  
阿不思脑中只来得及闪过一瞬滑稽的想法：漂流在某种意义上可不就是“滑道平平”——他眼前就瞬间亮了，明净通透。  
“荧光闪烁。”盖勒特俯视着他，倔强又带着玩味地再度念出这个咒语。  
只是，他没有拿魔杖。  
无数的萤火虫不知何时涌入了他们的秘密空间，齐齐施放着明光，映亮了略带斑驳的阿不思：经过调味的牛乳。  
异瞳勾着他不放，搅得阿不思原本就过快的心跳更加意乱。  
他的手还被藤蔓缠着呢。  
“诺克斯。”阿不思嘟哝一句，自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛。


	2. 莺

春日的柔风一夜就吹绿了霍格沃茨。这一晚，年轻的阿不思·邓布利多教授听到了夜莺的歌声。  
他住在黑魔法防御术教室后面的单人宿舍，从窗子里可以看到绿茸茸的草地、猎场看守的小屋和绵延的禁林。  
天光微亮，小家伙还徘徊在窗台上，不时发出一声清脆的啼鸣。阿不思一向起得很早，发现了热情的小客人，便伸出一根手指，邀请它跳上来。夜莺只友好地啄了啄第一段指节，送出几个音符，便转身骄傲地振开翅膀，一飞一停地往禁林去。  
“去吧，”阿不思温柔地向它挥挥手，“回你的来处。”  
但夜莺中途改了主意，它拐了个弯往城堡去了。阿不思笑了，那果然是只通人性、又好热闹的鸟儿。它感知到城堡里盎然蓬勃的生气——来自孩子们——它能在这里沐浴到最纯洁的目光和最真诚的赞美。  
阿不思也喜欢这儿，城堡是他的家，在这里教书是他能想象到的最棒的职业。  
他似乎天生就该是个教授。他擅长引导年轻的头脑去感受魔法的神奇，又能细致入微地体察少年人变化的心思。学生们喜欢他——而不是爱戴——他们私底下爱直接管他叫“阿不思”。格兰芬多们最无法无天，要求他“如果他们拿到了学院杯，就得在新学年头一周穿学院的袍子”。当然，他们做到了。  
为了不让这玩笑变成传统，阿不思无奈之下蓄起了“代表成熟的胡子”。  
真好，又是一个春天。阿不思步履轻快地下了楼，准备为学生们开启新一天的魔法之旅。春天过后，夏日也快到了，但阿不思尽力让自己不去想这件事情。

阿不思很快又与这只鸟儿见面了。下午五年级的黑魔法防御术课上，学生们排队对付博格特——这是普通巫师等级考试中的常考项目——而纽特·斯卡曼德有些走神，一只夜莺试图从他的校袍兜里钻出来。  
这个孩子很特别——当然，他们每一个都很独特——他更善于跟动物而不是和人打交道。  
“纽特，来。”阿不思微笑着没有戳穿他。  
长着雀斑的羞涩男孩抿了抿嘴，站到博格特正对面，一个被自己的棒槌敲晕的巨怪开始飞速变形——  
一张摆满文件的书桌。  
“这不太寻常，”阿不思评价道，“纽特·斯卡曼德先生最害怕的是……”  
“不得不在办公室工作，先生。”男孩有些怯怯。  
教授和同学们都笑了。  
“让我们看看你怎么对付它。”  
“滑稽滑稽！”纽特坚定地挥动了魔杖。  
办公桌博格特愣了一秒钟，然后旋转了起来，纸页文档纷飞……办公用具和桌子重新组合，桌板拼成的翅膀机械地扇动着，打字机张开大嘴，突出红色便条舌头。这是只木头大鸟，笨拙得可爱。  
“干得不错！”阿不思鼓起了掌，学生们也是。纽特低着头不好意思地微笑，站到了一侧。阿不思注意到，他没有排回队伍末尾，只是稍退一步，接着小心地把手插进兜里，不让调皮的夜莺溜出来。  
“下一个，莉塔。”  
这个棕色皮肤的姑娘站上前来时，教室里所有兴奋的讨论都止住了，安静得不可思议。纽特的目光不自觉地从过厚的刘海底下向这边投来关切，又马上躲闪。而主角莉塔·莱斯特兰奇只凝重地目视前方，魔杖攥得很紧。  
“每个人都有害怕的东西，别怕，它只是个博格特。”阿不思用力搂了搂女孩的肩，给予鼓励。他们才十五六岁，害怕些什么是当然的了。他也是从那个年纪过来的。退一万步说，即使是他曾认识的、那个最勇敢的十六岁少年，也有心底深处的恐惧。  
“我倒真的挺期待会出现什么呢。”两个格兰芬多女生窃窃地说。  
木头鸟僵硬地又扇了两下翅膀，突然又化成模糊的一团，蹿向教室高处——  
屋内暗了，色调从原本午后明黄转为寂静的海蓝，一团白影从顶上飘然而至，像是裹着个什么东西的白床单或纱帘，缓慢而又不自然地坠落着。  
莉塔的眼里满是恐惧，额上沁满细汗，而大家根本没看出那是什么——阿不思起初也以为是幽灵，但很快意识到没那么简单。女孩动弹不得，眼睛却牢牢被那东西吸着，尽管理智告诉她不要——  
“滑稽滑稽！”阿不思毅然替学生站到了博格特面前。  
大家还没看清教授最害怕的那团黑乎乎的是什么，博格特就化成了一朵快乐地跳动着的蓝色火苗。  
“没有关系，莉塔，”阿不思轻声在她耳边说，“或许你只是需要一些巧克力。”  
女孩望了他一眼，垂下眼睛没有说话，自顾跑到后面去了，就连纽特追上去关心都没有理会。

“纽特？我很意外。”这位斯卡曼德先生很少主动在课堂后留下来问问题，与他哥哥忒修斯很不相同。阿不思记得自己教的每一个学生。  
“我以为你现在该和莱斯特兰奇小姐在一块儿。”阿不思狡黠地笑了笑。他注意到，夜莺大摇大摆地站在纽特的肩头。  
“我和莉塔……”纽特又涨红了脸，嘴唇嚅嗫。  
“这没什么。”教授轻松地说，十六岁，多么适合年轻的情愫滋长，“好了，我相信你是有重要的话要说。来吧，如果是要和你的家人沟通职业规划的事，我当然站在你这一边。”他打趣道。  
“教授，事实上……”纽特鼓足勇气，抬起了头，“我想请问您的博格特……是不是……默默然？”  
阿不思眼里短暂闪过了惊慌。他原不指望这个年纪的孩子能了解到这种程度的。不过纽特确实在神奇动物研究方面表现出过人的天赋与钻研精神，此话从他口中问出来倒也不奇怪。  
教授沉默着点了点头。  
纽特表现出了少有的坚定。  
“我会想办法治愈默然者的，总有一天……那么再见了，教授，莉塔那儿我当然……嗯，祝您今晚愉快。”  
少年眼神一移开，局促感又回来了。他朝年轻的教授点了点头，转身迈开了步子，一深一浅，那腿好像都不是他自己的了。夜莺在他身侧自在地飞。  
阿不思倒在那个稚嫩的身影上看到了些希望的光芒。春天，多好的季节。  
但今天的课结束了，留给他的只有或许不那么愉快的“今晚”。

黑夜终于接替了日渐增长的白天，夜莺又飞到了阿不思窗前。  
窗帘有一丝没拉严的缝，里面黑黢黢的。鸟儿跳近了些，体贴地没有鸣唱或啄打窗户。  
忽然，暗处亮起了荧火，是一个光球从无形中浮升起来。那光球虽带着苍白和幽蓝，却传达出温暖和吸引的意图。没错，它看到了，光球和青年慢慢靠近，很静、很虔诚。但他好像情绪并不高涨，一绺额发困倦地耷拉着，嘴唇微微颤抖。  
光球最终融进了他起伏的胸膛，不大的卧室又归于黑暗。他战栗了，长长吐出一口气。夜莺看到年轻人眼角闪出一点新亮，那是月光在泪上的投影。  
每当阿不思没法控制对盖勒特的思念的时候，就会拿出熄灯器，灭掉周围所有的光亮，然后召唤出一颗温暖的光球。  
这是他们的密语、他们的暗号、他们激情和缱绻并存的整个青春年少。  
“你想知道我在哪儿，就按下它，光会告诉你的。这样总比猫头鹰快得多。”他记得盖勒特斜坐在窗台上，一条腿晃在外面，抛给他这个银质打火机，“当然，得是我们互相挂念的时候。”  
阿不思总能知道盖勒特在哪里，但从没去找过他。留下的，只有一夜夜辗转反侧。  
熄灯器的侧面刻着一行字：珍宝在何处，心也在何处。  
夜莺作为黑夜女神的使者，将一切尽收眼底。  
它没法开口安慰，只能为他唱一支轻柔悠长的安眠曲。


	3. 萦

盲猪酒吧什么人都有，流窜犯、黑市商贩、落魄巫师……但金加隆、情报、姿色，或者可以拿来交易的任何东西，只要拥有其一，通往地下室的暗门就会为之开启。  
妖精老板纳尔拉克注意一个生面孔一段时间了。那是个惯于把帽檐压得很低的年轻人，常坐在吧台前第二张圆桌，从没约过人一起，也甚少和别的客人搭话，似乎对乐队和舞蹈最感兴趣。他不点昂贵的酒，但小费给得很大方。  
“套点话，是个加隆满满的主儿。”纳尔拉克暗中嘱咐舞女。  
“您今天可以免费点一首曲子，”人与妖精混血的舞女翩然而至，问那年轻人，“请问该怎么称呼？”  
“特里莱格。”他看不清眉目的脸上浮出一抹笑容。  
“特里莱格先生！”舞女热情而妩媚地招呼着，“您像是远道而来？”  
“欧洲。不过离家好些年头了。”年轻人说，便不再试图模仿美式发音，“对了，曲子。有一首《山谷情人》，英国的，应该在上世纪末很流行。”  
“迷人的歌儿。”舞女一手撑上圆桌，带着肩膀弯起一道暧昧的弧度，“但您可不像喜欢那曲子的人——我是说，您如此年轻。”  
“我父亲喜欢它，从前还常常哼唱呢。”特里莱格点点头，“这让我能想起他。”  
“您可真是个善良的人儿。”舞女眨了眨眼，便退下去吩咐乐队了。乐曲悠扬婉转，带着些许忧伤，特里莱格随着曲调轻轻摇晃着肩膀，闭上了双目，沉浸在自己的世界中——那双他未刻意掩饰、但并不打算从帽檐下示人的异瞳。  
在酒吧老板了解到“特里莱格先生来自欧洲”并着人去调查他背景的同时，盖勒特·格林德沃也在积极地搜集情报。魔法的便利之处在于他不用费神一个个跟人打探。只要找对地方，新鲜烫手的信息就源源不断地主动送上门来。在纽约，没有比盲猪酒吧消息更多、更灵通的地方了。  
其实他大可不必亲自前来的。巫粹党的势力遍及全球，深入渗透在巫麻两界，美国自不必说。但几周前，格林德沃使用了预言骷髅——这是件辅助用具，就好比有些预言家惯于用水晶球，而另一些更喜欢纸牌——他在烟雾中看到了邓布利多。  
这个预兆使格林德沃兴奋，尽管幻象只有短短数秒，很快那个眉头紧锁的男人就被黑色的爆裂物吞没了；但这是近三十年来为数不多的，不是由他生拉硬套、而是主动找上门来的邓布利多的线索。  
所以他必须亲自行动，何况这预言还有关默默然。如果恰好是“那一个”的话，它对邓布利多是致命的。他需要率先于旁人找到它所附着的那个孩子。  
在盲猪酒吧，格林德沃借着“特里莱格”的身份听到各色消息，大到国会高层陷入地下交易丑闻、魔法安全主管珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯宣布兼任魔法法律执行司司长，小到傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦因帮助麻鸡孤儿而暴露巫师身份遭到降职、第二塞勒姆反巫运动日渐活跃……当然，还有“欧洲黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃突然不知所踪”。  
特里莱格佯装欣赏乐队演出，实则不经意地望向墙上一排通缉令。他的真面目被印在最前头，纸张很新，悬赏数额惊人。两个在那张画像底下喝酒的巫师正在谈论：  
“没人能捉住格林德沃，贴出来也是白费力气。”  
“那可说不准。我要是格林德沃，随便找个替罪羊变成自己的样子，领了赏再说。”  
一曲终了，特里莱格微笑着鼓起了掌。余光中，他看到一张报纸的头版消息，格雷夫斯的任职通告和他的全身照片，身姿笔挺，面容肃穆，看起来雷厉风行。  
他的衣品看上去也不错，这令格林德沃非常满意。

格林德沃伪装成格雷夫斯前往国会办公室的第一个早上，阿伯内西在八点钟准时敲响了门。这是他例行汇报工作的时间。  
年轻人模仿着他的上司，西装笔挺，头发梳得一丝不乱，态度还是有些拘谨。  
但今天格雷夫斯先生看上去有一些不同，阿伯内西说不上来——他一般不会在听取汇报时注视他的眼睛的，甚至把下巴搁在交叉的手指上，露出饶有兴趣的微笑。  
“先生……您，还有什么吩咐吗？”阿伯内西战战兢兢地合上文件夹，静待指示。  
“阿伯内西，升职的事情……”格林德沃故意停顿了一下。他花了一些工夫读取格雷夫斯的全部记忆，不过模仿他的口音耗费了更长时间。阿伯内西任职满两年了，他委婉地暗示过升职的意愿。  
果然，年轻人更紧张了，站姿发僵，手指在文件夹上无所适从。  
“我考虑过了，”安全主管的语气愈发轻松了，“你想不想加入我，成就一番大事？”  
“加入……您？”阿伯内西没太明白，他不是一直在格雷夫斯先生手下吗，“如果您指的是国会……”  
“是有条件的。”显然对方没打算多做解释，“下班以后到我的住处来，有些事情你会感兴趣的。”

邓布利多时不时会被请去魔法部喝茶，这次还是和他往日的一名学生。  
“邓布利多先生，”调查员关上了办公室门，语气柔软了许多，“我也很为难……但是，格林德沃失踪了。”  
听到这个名字，邓布利多的目光移动了一瞬。  
“魔法部该不会认为格林德沃藏到霍格沃茨了吧？”他故作幽默地说。  
“当然不，先生。”调查员连忙否认，又急切地追问，“但是如果您有什么线索，请务必配合告知。”  
“无论你们问多少次，”邓布利多很是无奈，“我不会与他有所牵扯，任何。该配合的我一直在配合，就像先前的二十七次一样。”  
调查员脸上闪过一丝尴尬，自动羽毛笔也停了下来。  
“先生，我也很难办。”  
“我知道。”邓布利多轻轻地说，假装对办公室一角自动归类的文档产生了兴趣。  
“我很难保证下次特拉弗斯先生不会亲自找您。”  
“那么，我今天交代些什么，可以让你的麻烦少一些？”邓布利多真诚地望向昔日的学生。  
“您不用勉强。”调查员忙说，又有些惋惜，“只是……我会如实汇报的。”  
他沉默了，也不再看他的老师。屋里只剩羽毛笔自行记录的沙沙声。

“坐。”魔法国会高官的家在大厦顶层，透过窗子可以看到细密的车流。  
阿伯内西有些拘谨地坐下了，银质茶壶自动给他添了热水。  
长官背过身去，从玻璃柜中取出了个什么，然后，阿伯内西被浓重的迷雾萦绕其中。  
他看不见格雷夫斯先生了，但雾气里出现了些别的画面：渡鸦纹章、汹涌的海、一个他素未谋面的卷发深色皮肤女人、一座被黑蓝火焰倾覆的墓室、一团黑色爆炸物……  
“格雷夫斯先生？”阿伯内西试探地唤了一声。这些画面使他感到压抑，又有种莫名熟悉。  
“你不好奇吗？”雾气渐尖消散，格雷夫斯站在前方，手上捧着一个微光晕染、末端带有管状吹嘴的骷髅，“你的过去，和巫师界的未来？”  
阿伯内西咬了咬嘴唇。  
“你的才华可不止在国会当一个文职人员——我调查了你的档案，很优秀，我必须承认——我们都有权了解真相，还有潜能。”男人在软毯上优雅地踱起步子，声音煞是悦耳，“告诉我，阿伯内西，你的困惑、你的野望。或许，你也会想追求更伟大的利益？”  
阿伯内西明显地震颤了。对面那双漆黑的眸子盯着他，像是黑洞牢牢吸引。他知道他是谁了，而黑魔王分明将魔杖远远地搁在了茶几上……  
“敏锐。”格林德沃注意到阿伯内西瞥了一眼他故意放下的魔杖，“所以，选择权在你。”他慢慢放下预言骷髅，亮出双掌，“我看到了通缉令，够你花上三辈子了。”  
阿伯内西的魔杖就在手边，但是胳膊动弹不得。  
“您先前说过的，条件？”半晌，他犹疑地问。  
“啊，记性也不错。”格林德沃满意地点点头，然后随意地招了招手。  
一具被反绑的躯体从里屋飞出来，闷声落地。此人头上蒙着黑头套，蜷缩成一团，一动不动。  
“这是……”  
“是‘我’。”格林德沃满意地说，“不过，既然已经被榨干了，留下也没有用处。”  
阿伯内西心惊肉跳，这是他真正的上司。他大概知道条件是什么了。  
“我的魔杖有点儿远。”格林德沃的美式口音炉火纯青，仿佛在向邻居做一个无伤大雅的请求，拜托他帮忙取花园里的报纸什么的，“方便的话，帮我施一个咒语？噢，你当然知道念法。”  
说着，他就自顾走到窗前，背对着阿伯内西，享用起他的那一份茶了。  
两分零四秒，背后一道绿光。不算太久，格林德沃很满意。

夜很深沉，但霍格沃茨城堡永远不会完全安眠。邓布利多轻叹一声，披衣出门。他比学生时期不规矩多了。  
厄里斯魔镜静候他多时了，幔子上结了灰。他当然知道，揭下后他会面对什么。  
两分零四秒，邓布利多与自己斗争了一会儿。  
如果有朝一日不得不面对他，是否最好先习惯起来？  
多么自欺欺人啊，邓布利多苦笑了一声。  
两个少年映入眼帘。他们勾肩搭背，快乐地冲他大笑。接着，金发、个儿高些的那个，神秘地凑到红发男孩耳边细语起来，时不时还得意地瞟邓布利多几眼，似乎在宣誓主权，又在嘲笑他听不见他们之间的秘密。阿不思始终没有看向镜子外面。他笑得收敛一些，目光不是在盖勒特脸上，就是偶尔移向地面。  
那个时候的他，怎还有可能将注意力放到别处呢？最耀眼的光就在身边。  
镜子分明是无声的，但邓布利多确信，他听到了笑声萦回耳边。  
对了，还有那时盖勒特在他耳边说的。  
“等我们太有名了，我们就不得不隐藏身份。你可以叫我‘特里莱格’，就是把‘盖勒特’的拼写反过来。”  
“那也太好猜了吧？此外，‘阿不思’反过来的‘萨卜拉’，听上去就很奇怪……”  
邓布利多短促地笑了笑，打断脑中旋绕的声音，又抬头看看镜子上方。  
是反的，都是反的。  
Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

送走阿伯内西，处理完地上了无生气的“自己”，格林德沃回到过于空旷的起居室。  
他没忍住再次使用了骷髅。  
用劲过猛了，也可能是最近使用频繁，他的肋骨和肺发出了抽痛的警告。  
格林德沃太渴望见到他了，哪怕是在预言烟雾中的短短几秒。然而，自上次之后，邓布利多再也没从烟雾中出现过。  
他太爱躲了，格林德沃冷笑，哪怕是在他主导的幻境中。  
然而他又能躲到何处呢？他早就将他锁死在心牢深处了。他的笑、他的泪、他的苦闷，无时无刻不萦绕在他的胸腔中。


	4. 莹

“盖勒特？”女人在门口小声催促。  
“知道了。”陷在软扶手椅深处的男人沉缓地应了一句。屋里没有点灯，要不是掌中垂下细链末端悬着的晶莹，从走廊上很难发现暗处还坐着个人。  
文达·罗齐尔是少数几个能直呼他名字的人之一。就相识时间来说，文达是他最长久、最忠实的追随者，几乎可以追溯到她出生那天。格林德沃最在意的却是另一个，他在许多年前弄丢了的——  
阿不思·邓布利多。  
但“追随者”这一定义又不够准确。他是他此生唯一承认能与他站在同一高度的男人。  
爱人。  
对手。  
血盟里两滴鲜红似是时光无法染指之物。它们环绕追逐，永远鲜活，恰如不知疲倦的盛夏骄阳和明媚少年。不同于滴落到空气中的血液，片刻便凝结发黑枯死；血盟是活着的，格林德沃确信，当把它置于胸口的时候，他能感受到自己以外的心跳。一个年轻得多的心跳。  
“集会就在明天。”文达又提醒了一遍。  
“都吩咐下去了吗？”格林德沃不急不缓，交叉起双手，一点冷光在手指交错处下方轻微晃动。  
“是的。”  
“好。”男人攥紧了吊坠，光芒消失了。  
号召集会早已是驾轻就熟，况且他此次的目的不是招揽多少新的追随者。他的势力范围已经扩张得足够广了。明天他要完成两件事，诱捕一只猎物，并释放下一个诱饵。

“它能要了你的命。”盖勒特抱着胸坐在窗台上，脊背挺得笔直，冷冷地对屋内的少年说。  
“盖勒特，你来了……”阿不思挤出一个微笑，唇色如纸，额头上挂着大滴的汗珠，气息不稳。他还无意识地紧紧攥着魔杖，指端发抖。  
盖勒特很恼火，他不过离开他几个小时，阿不思又试图做危险的事情了。他想要独自分离默默然。  
“我会杀死所有可能伤害你的东西。”盖勒特跳进屋子，扶着阿不思的肩膀俯视他。  
“没到那么严重的地步。”他眼神倒不躲闪，努力表现着轻松。  
“下次让我来。你和她的气息太接近了，默默然会优先攻击你。”盖勒特稍稍让了步。  
“你真的这么认为吗？”阿不思柔和地望着他，“我倒觉得，我们的气息更接近。”  
每当这种时候，盖勒特总是没法不吻他。  
“看在那东西或许能为我们所用的份上……”盖勒特在他们贴合的唇上揉出气声，手掌抚上他的脸颊摩挲。  
只有他能抹平他的心潮，也只有他能给他带来动荡。  
“奥瑞利乌斯。”在思绪游离中，阿不思喘息出一个名字。  
“什么？”盖勒特警觉地停下了动作，钳住他的手腕。  
“我觉得他该有个名字，‘那东西’。”  
盖勒特摇摇头。阿不思还真有过家家的闲心。  
“这种时候，只许叫我的名字。”他强硬地命令道。

事情如格林德沃所铺设的顺利进行。  
他来了，那个可怜又无知的男孩，克雷登斯，或者奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多。他的脸上当然没有分毫阿不思的影子，但他是件利器。格林德沃希望此番能引起躲在霍格沃茨城堡里那位的重视。他要传达一个信息，只要他想，他就能要了邓布利多的命。任何一个邓布利多。  
没错，他也来了。格林德沃锐利地环视着地下广场，一团蓬乱的棕褐短发尤其扎眼。纽特·斯卡曼德，格林德沃蔑笑，只要他使一个眼色，十几个死咒就会瞬间击中那小子的胸口。但现在不得不先留着他，因为他还负有使命。  
如果威胁不够，那就再加一份礼物。格林德沃低头检查了左边胸前口袋里的血誓瓶，瓶芯一半露在衣袋边缘上方，依然剔透莹亮，血滴像两尾鱼一样嬉戏游舞。小小的心跳有力地撞击着他的，它可能对自己的命运还无知无觉，又或者是在向主人之一做告别。  
绿光一闪，红发女巫直挺挺地向后倒去，了无生气。伪装成英国傲罗的部下不易察觉地向格林德沃使了个眼色。  
很好，节奏掌握在他手中了。  
“不！”格林德沃咆哮着。人群哗然，散布在他们之中的傲罗们也慌了神。  
一条通道被让开了，格林德沃慢慢走近，俯身下去查探。他并不想了解所有部署的细节，手下们足够聪明。至于这个倒地的女巫是否提前知道自己死亡的安排、自愿与否，格林德沃没有兴趣。生命就是这般脆弱，然而他见惯了牺牲。一切都是为了更伟大的利益。  
他故意停留了稍长的时间。小腿底下明显有什么东西在试图钻过去，格林德沃闭了闭眼，稍稍抬腿任它通行。嗅嗅成功地取到了诱饵，在格林德沃的默许下。然而他的心还是不可避免地抽痛了。  
“把这位年轻的勇士带回她家人身边。”他对众人说，带上了真心实意的惋惜，“幻影移形，去吧。从此地出发，去传出消息：付诸暴力的可不是我们。”  
他没有多少时间为自己的损失哀悼。人们纷纷离开，圆形围台上升起了一道道烟柱。剩下的，不是在犹豫，就是站在他的对立面。  
在傲罗们围拥上来之前，格林德沃优雅地画了一道黑蓝火圈，用以阻隔敌意和虚假的忠心。他对于会被那火焰侵蚀的生命并无怜悯。  
“你是火。”不止一人对他这么说过。他的母亲、文达，当然了，还有阿不思。  
“火焰美丽、温暖，但也有危险、可怕的一面。”他的少年这么说，他记得那晚他们在水边燃起了篝火，“火很孤独。”  
橙黄色映在阿不思认真的蓝眼睛里，使那原本的冷色有些失真。  
他害怕孤独吗？从来不。  
“火有凤凰。”  
但它们都不是离了对方就无法存在下去的事物。  
不如就这样吧，将选择权交还于他。  
“我讨厌巴黎。”  
格林德沃移形到郊外一所废弃房屋的顶上，遥望着拉雪兹神父公墓火光冲天。火焰化作的巨兽仍在肆虐，然而逐渐消减了劲头。底下应该有几个巫师在施反咒。  
但格林德沃无意再补两个咒语，好把残余势力一网打尽。不必了，得留几个报信的；斯卡曼德至少得活着才能把血盟带给邓布利多。  
随着几声爆响，大火最终止息了，白烟离了火也无法维持长久。一切慢慢归于平静，夜晚倾吞了所有变故。  
“诺克斯。”格林德沃不带感情地嘲讽了一句，幻影移形离开了。


	5. 营

终于面对他的时候，格林德沃没能做到想象中那么镇定。  
邓布利多也是，尽管决斗是意料之中的事，还被他一拖再拖了许多年。  
没有理由继续拖延。  
“你老了。”相当糟糕的开场白，格林德沃都有点儿想耻笑自己。然而他想不出更好的打招呼方式了，银舌突然失灵。  
对面的教授离开了他如鱼得水的课堂，似乎伶牙俐齿也跟着忘在了那儿。从前，他们可是有说不完的话的。  
太久之前。  
邓布利多的嘴唇轻轻蠕动了一下，格林德沃紧盯着那道细缝。他要是说出“你也是”来，这简直能称为愚蠢对话的典范。  
但他没有。  
“开始吧。”教授喉咙里含混地挤出几个音节。  
“如你所愿。”格林德沃轻哼一声。能让邓布利多主动的时刻少之又少，决斗竟成了其中之一，实在讽刺。  
他们各自抽出了魔杖，举在面前正中，这个时候对视是不可避免的。阿不思的眼睛还是那么蓝，格林德沃注意到，如果忽略眼角的细纹，和被风吹乱偶尔晃动到眼前掺着白丝、磨掉些赤红的褐发，那双眼睛依然属于他的少年。  
但紧接着他们就互相鞠躬、背过身去迈开几大步。仪式是很重要的，哪怕是恨到眼红的仇敌——况且他们二人根本算不上仇敌，决斗场上的气氛甚至还有一丝微妙——也要平心静气地互表礼仪。这是祖先定下的规矩：尊重和公平；而随后任凭如何残忍激烈，即使是梅林管不到。  
他们转过去了。远远地，两派的阵营自动分立两边作为见证。他们不能靠得太近，因为谁也不知道这场较量会波及多大范围。  
格林德沃心跳得厉害。他当然不是怕这宿命的对手；他兴奋，他迫不及待。  
但另一边正好相反，邓布利多觉得此时心跳不存在了。  
他们不约而同地想到千年前的另一场决斗，发生于戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林这对昔日好友之间。这段轶事还是由阿不思告诉盖勒特的，他们曾在某个午后去拜访了格兰芬多旧居。  
“听说我刚出生不久，父母就带我来过了。”阿不思盯着有关于两位创始人分道扬镳的介绍，短促地笑了笑，“当然，完全没有印象。”  
“那是1881年？”盖勒特问。  
“1881年。”阿不思将同伴的手捏得更紧了些。  
盖勒特陷入了思考。那年夏天的事情，他多少从姑婆巴希达·巴沙特那里听说过些，但那时他还不愿对阿不思提起。  
只是没想到再也没机会了。  
没错，格林德沃心下一横，冷硬地逼自己屈从于一个虚假指控：他从没有对阿不思毫无保留、全盘托出。  
他太习惯于保持先人一步、高人一等的姿态了；“除掉邓布利多”成为一句自我麻痹的口号。  
但阿不思该懂的，格林德沃倔强地认为，他那么聪明，怎会读不到言下之意呢？  
他们曾有那么多暗语，哪怕只是眼神也一触即通。  
他为什么总是要躲他？

一转身的时间太快，谁都没能来得及有条不紊地梳理心绪。  
“开始吧。”像是纵身跃出悬崖，被逼迫着加速。  
两名巫师同时在身侧划了一道圆弧，从容如共舞。格林德沃燃起了火圈，而邓布利多只施加了铁甲。  
远观人群只见蓝黑火光蹿起，领教过的自然知晓它的厉害；铁甲咒只是个透明的罩子，不易察觉。  
“教授不会有事吧……”  
“那可是邓布利多！”  
“阿不思，”格林德沃高昂起下巴，“我们是在谦让吗？”  
没有人放出实质性的攻击招数，尽管火圈对不忠之人是致命的。  
“盖勒特……”邓布利多缓缓抬起头，念出熟悉到发烫的名字。火很衬他的眼睛。  
呼唤击痛了格林德沃的耳膜。他咬紧牙，朝那透明罩子发出一道咒语。光弧射中了铁甲罩，炽亮的金线钻子一般极速打着旋，意图在罩子上刺出洞来。它像一个过于柔韧的气球，咒语尖端只是把边缘压出一个小凹陷，接着就减了速度和力量，慢慢被吸收了。防护罩完好无损。  
“漂亮。”格林德沃暂停了施咒，真诚地夸赞道，微微欠身，伸出左臂做了个邀请的动作，“那么，到你了。”  
邓布利多没有抬起魔杖。他抿了抿唇，然后慢慢迈开了步子。  
他在向他走来，低头不语，步履沉重，似乎他走向的不是对手、老朋友或恋人，而只是笼统的，命运。  
格林德沃有耐心等他。铁甲罩也忠实地跟着召唤者缓慢移动。两个圈子相切的时候，决斗双方同时抬起了眼——接触到的部分，透明罩子开始熔化，而且逐渐向后侵蚀——格林德沃的火焰吞噬了魔咒。  
邓布利多失去了保护，却没有停下步子。还是一样稳，一样慢。  
他快要碰到火焰了。  
“阿不思！”格林德沃没有忍住叫出了声。这一动作使他始料未及，邓布利多没有任何防护，而火焰的通过条件极为苛刻。他有那个自信？连格林德沃都没有。  
邓布利多闭上了眼睛，火舔舐着他周身，他的身影抖动了。格林德沃耳边突然轰鸣。这种火，将缠上的东西燃烧殆尽之前是无法熄灭的。他别过了头——  
“你从前总是嫌我慢、会迟到。”温沉的声音响起，取代了纷乱的杂音，“现在我来了。”  
邓布利多完好地站在他面前，近在咫尺。他唇角似有一丝笑。  
“你通过了它……”格林德沃仍陷在深深的震惊中。  
“我通过了它。”邓布利多喃喃地重复道，依然没有出招的意思，好像只想来场轻松的谈话。  
“你知道它是什么。”格林德沃冷冷地说，“所以你猜到了结果？”  
“老实说，我跟自己赌了一把。”他诚实地回答。  
“你赌的是命！”格林德沃攥紧了魔杖，火圈感知到施咒人的愤怒，腾地升高数尺。从远观的位置上已经见不到他们的影子了。  
“死亡？”邓布利多笑笑，“不是最可怕的坏朋友。”  
“噢？”格林德沃讥嘲一声，“那我很荣幸。”  
“盖勒特。”他又叫了他的名字，深深地吸了口气，然后半抬起魔杖，却没指向人。  
邓布利多在蓝黑色火焰上方加了一圈金红色火焰。两种火并没有融合在一起，相接处噼啪作响。  
“你是怎么做到的？”格林德沃的魔杖直指邓布利多胸前。火焰告诉他，他们依然处在两个极端。  
“是个理论，是个猜想。”邓布利多继续兜绕着圈子，“你知道，猜谜我一向比较在行。”  
“说。”格林德沃没有让步。  
“向我施咒吧，任何咒语。”邓布利多向他打开毫无防备的胸膛。  
“圈套。”  
“你太过警觉了。”邓布利多无奈地勾勾唇角，突然举杖劈出一道红光，格林德沃甚至不及反应——  
原本直指格林德沃的咒语偏折了，弹到火焰屏障上。火像有生命一般吃痛了，爆裂出一声巨响。  
“血盟？”格林德沃瞪大了眼睛，这种防护效果，他确实见过一次……  
他们在戈德里克山谷决裂的那天。  
邓布利多点了点头。他用魔杖往心口一挑，血盟坠子从衣领滑出，慢慢浮升到二人之间。在魔法的保护下，它细腻崭新如同刚缔结完成的那天。  
格林德沃冷笑一声。  
“我能想到最差劲的事情，就是你把它还回来。你的心太软了，你杀不了任何东西。”  
他不止一次想象过血盟的残骸会是什么，整个消失、变得灰暗、还是中心破碎。他一直在排斥和期待某种“直觉”，或者麻瓜说的“第六感”，即血盟被销毁之后，心头一击的痛楚。  
然而它原封不动地回到他了眼前。  
“是，也不是。”邓布利多低沉地说，身后的火焰还在撕扯碰撞着，红蓝不容，“它让我回想起一些事情，在我们偶尔愿意放下骄傲，共同探讨一些什么的时候……事实证明，如果我们联手，没有什么是达不成的。”  
“我宁愿相信你能穿过火焰是因为血盟的保护。”  
邓布利多皱起了眉头，默认了。  
“但我会希望不是。”他的话语流淌着苦涩，“至少曾经不是。”  
火圈中突然化出一只红色的火焰凤凰。格林德沃猛一挥手，黑蓝色的客迈拉应势而生。两只巨鸟交错上升，试探、啄咬，每一次触碰都带来一声霹雳，溅射出灼烫的金光。  
“结束吧，盖勒特。”邓布利多脸上尽是疲惫。  
然后，他拿魔杖做了个上挑，血盟径直飞向鸟嘴相啄之处——  
两只火鸟炸裂了，中心迸出千百道白金光束，顷刻喷薄编织成半球形的牢笼，刺得笼中人睁不开眼，也使旁观者无法冷静。无形的力量阻隔他们靠近，而过亮的光芒又使他们看不清笼中局势，就连交战双方是死是活……

“有了它，我们永远无法互相伤害，阿尔。”  
“为什么我会想要伤害你呢，盖尔？”  
“换一种‘我爱你’的说法而已。”  
“它会随着时间变旧吗？老化、变质？”  
“或许只会增强。我们联手，没什么办不到的。”  
“我就是担心，万一我把它摔坏了……”  
“阿尔！没有万一。”  
“抱歉……我只是觉得该由你来戴着它。”

“您能销毁它吗？”  
“或许吧。或许。”

“血盟需由缔结双方同时用对等力量共同销毁。”

他们同时被反弹的力量震昏迷了，在光束的牢笼中。梦境混沌而漫长，更多只是毫无疑义的片段，甚至人脸都是模糊的。  
年少的两人就在朦胧中手拉手走着，手心温暖。但不久，他们遇到了分岔。  
“该走这边，更平坦。”  
“该走那边，更刺激。”  
谁也说服不了谁，牵着的手暂时分开了。  
大地忽然震颤，他们没来得及站到同一边，中间就裂开一道深隙，越来越宽……

格林德沃大声喘息着醒过来，胸腔剧烈地起伏。他仿佛刚落水被救起，肺里生疼，头晕目眩。  
邓布利多挨着他坐着，肩膀耸动，显然也很疲倦。  
他比自己先苏醒，格林德沃很是气恼。他挣扎着爬起，习惯性往身侧一探，魔杖居然还在。真是不合时宜地表现绅士，格林德沃嗤之以鼻。  
“咱们可以休息一会儿再继续，”邓布利多轻柔地说，也不看他，“反正没人知道这里发生了什么。”  
光笼还罩着他们，无人能近。  
“我输了。”格林德沃嘶嘶地吐气，承认这一点倒不算艰难。  
就像几近半个世纪前在山谷里，许多次他们之间真真假假的“决斗”一样的结局。  
只是今天，是格林德沃认输最爽快的一次。


	6. 茔

他在纽蒙迦德牢房待了快五十二个年头了，格林德沃望着小窗出神，这就意味着一副扑克中所有的花色牌即将轮完一遍。  
这副牌是他的老朋友，阿不思·邓布利多，出于体贴寄来的。  
“希望它能供你消遣。”附着的信这样写。  
格林德沃不屑地哼着。他几乎可以想象出邓布利多握着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上书写的情景。他可能会蓄胡子，那么胡子就也在纸上扫过。他应该会用细绳拴住胡子，以防它们过于蓬松，细绳上或许还缀着小铃铛。然而南瓜汁还是会不小心洒到他的白胡子上，格林德沃恶意地想象着，邓布利多会有一秒钟的小惊慌。谁叫他对甜食总是那么心急。  
今年是他的黑桃K年。格林德沃暂时没想好接下去该用哪张牌，从方块A重新开始还是用一个JOKER来表示。  
呵，JOKER，好像有一点讽刺。  
扑克牌当然是被施过魔法的，邓布利多好像很怕他无聊。格林德沃慢慢地把黑桃K、银色的JOKER和方块A挑出来——一方面他的行动确实不利索了，另一方面，他又多的是时间——摆到面前。  
两位黑桃国王今天似乎情绪并不高涨，皱着眉各自擦拭着他们的剑。格林德沃曾见过他们互相比试切磋，然而总是分不出胜负。方块A比较无聊，中间的菱形有条不紊地旋转、伸缩、变形，但总不肯分割成多个图形——大概那样它就不能表示“1”这个数目了。非常固执，就像施魔法的那个人一样。JOKER就不同了，他每天都很开心，至少每次格林德沃看到他的时候——他有时会故意躲到牌面外去，只在边缘露出一节望远镜末端，小心窥伺。戴着夸张小丑帽的小人儿骑在独轮车上，前后晃动，手上来回抛掷着三个亮闪闪的球，有时又变成四个。  
“乐得自在的家伙。”格林德沃尖刻地评价道。  
他快要忘记手握魔杖的感觉了，即使是无杖魔法，他也懒怠去练习。  
魔法只在少数灵魂中绽放，格林德沃坚信于此，并曾拥有过最灿烂的那朵。  
天赋是恩赐也是毒药。它太烈了，凡生嫌隙，两败俱伤。  
邓布利多如果看到他现在的模样，会开心吗？岁月终于把他磨出了他所期许的“稳重”——格林德沃早已没有多余的力气搅动风云，节省一点是一点。他小幅度活动了肩膀，关节像生了锈，向后摆到一定角度就会卡死。以防抽筋，他只好作罢。  
他的身体真的衰败了，格林德沃咬着牙，尽力不去理会牙根的松动。有骨气些，至少要比外面那老头活得长久。  
可邓布利多真的还在乎他吗？格林德沃心有不甘。  
他来信的间隔越来越长了。

夏天又到了，这个季节是格林德沃的心结。过长的白天使他能安眠的时光更短了。  
老年人，他短促地嘲笑自己。曾几何时他们以为“老”是件不可思议的事情，其荒谬程度不亚于火炮队能夺得联赛冠军。  
可能身体在竭力多争取一些醒着的时光。夏至已过，即使是山顶的高塔，也享受到了蝉鸣的垂青。夏天嘛，总是要积极昂扬一些；何况他被剥削殆尽的贫瘠想象力越来越难以支撑一个完整的梦了。  
格林德沃的预言能力也在退化，归于沉寂。他上一次预见一些事情，还是在红心牌主导的一个年份，有关于另一个黑魔王。他写信警告过邓布利多，后者却敷衍一般地说，他做了周密的计划。  
死要面子。格林德沃很想扯一把那张老脸。  
不被需要的感觉很糟糕。JOKER又去串门了，但似乎除了他们兄弟彼此之间，其他牌都不欢迎他们。有一次，彩色JOKER把草花10的牌面冲散了，银色JOKER做帮凶，抱起一朵打算调包某位皇后手持的蔷薇……那两张牌被孤立了一阵子——格林德沃无论如何没法把它们收回盒子里去——而草花10失踪了一段时间，最后是在墙角的细缝里找到的。  
黑桃国王仍然阴沉着脸。  
这个花色总和黑暗、刀剑、冲突、意外之类的词联系在一起。  
格林德沃多看了它一眼，却没得到任何灵光一现的指示。  
然后他就渐渐地睡过去了。

出现了光亮。开始是微弱的、细小又不易察觉，闪烁一下便隐去了。慢慢的，点状的光芒聚集起来；伴绕在亮一些的光点周围的微明，也仿佛获得鼓舞一般，稳定地闪耀着。  
它们漫布了整片黢黑的大地——格林德沃的视角在高处，并且像鸟儿一样在盘旋，使得他看不清底下到底是什么——没有扰动，没有声响。  
是萤火虫吗？  
遥远的记忆浮出水面。那个夜晚过分美丽了，冷光映照下的他们，是不可分割的一体。  
他在飞行，六月末的柔风最好驾驭。当一只鸟儿也不错，格林德沃想，然后意识就顺从地向下方的萤光之海靠近。  
等等，萤火虫为什么会哭泣？耳边为什么有哀鸣？更奇诡的是，他觉得这哀鸣出于自己之口。  
格林德沃警惕起来，仔细观察着底下。成片的光芒哪里是萤火虫，分明是一根根魔杖，高举向天空。他不认识那些脸，大多是年轻的，却挂满了沧桑；有的靠在旁边的肩膀上抽泣，手臂颤抖，才使得“荧光闪烁”点亮的魔杖尖端忽明忽暗。  
一个巨大的黑影缓慢穿行过光海，格林德沃依稀辨出纠结的毛发之下那该是个人。而他粗壮结实的臂弯中，抱着一具白色的、过分瘦削虚弱的身躯。  
他的胡子上绑着细绳，细绳上拴着银色的铃铛。  
呵，阿不思？你是要表演蹩脚的装睡吗？他几乎要嘲笑他了。  
没有人笑，只有他是格格不入的JOKER。  
人们在做什么，竟把他孤零零地搁在石台上，还用白色大理石封起来？  
“不！”格林德沃想要阻止这种愚蠢的集体行为，但喉咙里只发出一声凄婉又悦耳的鸣叫。  
肯定是阿不思搞的鬼，他总打趣他像只鸟。格林德沃打算飞近些，啄开白色的石板，要求他解除恶作剧。恶作剧，是只有他们俩可以用来一齐对外的。  
鸟的身体却突然又不受控制了。他倏地腾空，快速融进了黑夜中，光点模糊成了含义不清的乱线……

七月一日晨，格林德沃从纽蒙迦德囚室里醒来，手边有一根凤凰尾羽。  
扑克牌上的图案再也没有活动过。


End file.
